What Was Lost
by Isabeau Saraid
Summary: Jareth is visiting dreams and smilling, Sarah's best friend has a few intresting secrets, and Sarah does a lot of laughing. hmm... what does it all mean? Sorry for the delay of two years, but here is a new chapter for all to enjoy! Also, I have just revam
1. Prologue

What Was Lost

By: Mystcgrl99

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Labyrinth.

A/N: I'm going through and revamping the format. And yes, I know this is short. Sorry.

Jareth was heartbroken, his world falling to pieces before his eyes. She had said the words, and now all was lost.

"You have no power over me,"… the words still rang in his ears. He looked up in time to see her start to leave. "Sarah, wait. You have beaten me. Will you not claim your trophy?"

Spinning, Sarah once again faced the Goblin King, confusion evident on her face. "What? Isn't that Toby?"

"Oh, he's already safe at home. But there is one thing more." Walking towards her, Jareth pulled his pendent over his head. "Your trophy," he whispered, as he placed it about her neck. Sarah could only look at him in confusion, until it started-

Sarah woke with a start. She was shaking badly. Getting out of bed, Sarah walked to the bathroom where she got a drink of water. _Funny,_ she thought,_ I don't remember that happening._ On her way back to her room, she checked on Toby, to be sure he was all right.

As she got back into bed, Sarah failed to notice the gleaming black and gold pendent lying on her bedside table.

Back in his castle, Jareth smiled in relief. He had finally found a way to reach his beloved Sarah.


	2. Sword, What Sword?

Sword? What Sword?

Chapter One

By: Mystcgrl99

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Labyrinth.

"Hey, Sarah, wait up! You act as though you have a demon on your heels! And no, I don't count."

Turing to look behind her, Sarah saw her good friend Deirdre running to catch up. Her real name was Amanda, but she liked Deirdre better.

"Deirdre, you're not a demon."

"Are you sure?" With this Sarah's friend started laughing evilly, something she was very good at.

"You can stop laughing now. You don't scar me. Hey, wait. Amanda Mairie Barnes! You're not trying to sneak one of your swords into school again, are you!"

Deirdre stopped laughing.

"Not necessarily. Besides, what makes you think I have a sword?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hilt that came uncovered from your coat while you were dancing around laughing. Deirdre, don't you remember what happened last time you tried this? Not only did you get I.S.S, but you mom grounded you for a month!"

"Sarah, I know what I'm doing. Well, maybe. But still, I… Sarah, who's that?"

Turning to look at whom Deirdre was pointing at, Sarah collided with Jareth, whom had just materialized behind her.

"Jareth, what the hell are you doing here?" Sarah stood glaring up at him, arms crossed and fuming. But Jareth wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Deirdre, confused.

"That's it? I literally appear out of thin air and all you say is "who's that?". No shrieks of fear, or what the hell are you? Normally I at least get an "Oh my God!", but no, not-"

Jareth stopped ranting. Not only did Sarah have her hand over his mouth, but Deirdre also had her sword against his throat.

"Will you settle for a, "wow, you talk too much."? Yes? Good. Now Sarah, I'll repeat myself, who is this?"

Stepping away from Jareth, Sarah glared at him while she answered. Deirdre did not remove her sword. "His name is Jareth. He's the King of the Goblins, in the underground, though why he's here I don't know."

"Oh, so he's the one who stole Toby."

Sarah gaped at Deirdre. "How do you… Dei, he did ask you a good question. Why didn't you freak?"

Under the gazes of both Jareth and Sarah, Deirdre started to fidget. Even having a sword at his throat, Jareth could still unnerve with his eyes. Stepping back, Deirdre put away her sword. She wouldn't meet Sarah's eyes. Turning to Jareth, Deirdre smiled brightly.

"So, Jareth, what brings you to Maine?"

"I don't think so. I might not know you, but I can still tell when you're trying to change the subject. And if you think either Sarah or I were that stupid, then you would be most foolish."

"Jareth, shut up. Dei's right, you do talk too much. Deirdre, start talking. Now."

"Sar, it's a long story, can we at least go somewhere more comfortable? I'd rather not have to stand in the middle of the school parking lot. Maybe his Royal-Tightness can do something."

Glaring Jareth made his displeasure known in a most stupid way. "I don't enjoy being made fun of."

"Jareth, I don't think Dei cares. Now, can you take us somewhere to talk? And besides, it's a cute nick name, I like it."

Grinning evilly to each other, Sarah and Deirdre linked arms and looked expectantly at Jareth.

"Oh fine. We'll go to my castle." With that, Jareth produced a crystal and the three of them reappeared in a comfortable sitting room. A snap of his fingers and Jareth had a fire going in the hearth. Deirdre, plopping down on a soft sofa, looked around in approval as Sarah sat down beside her.

"So this is the underground? Not bad. Mind if I live here from now on?"

"Yes, though Sarah is more than welcome to stay."

"I think dad and Karen might be upset if I did that, so, um, no. Anyways, Dei, kindly tell us what the hell is up."

"All right Sar, no need to ripe my arm off!"

Sarah let go of Deirdre's wrist, and Deirdre settled more comfortably into the cushions.

"I don't really know where to start. I suppose I should tell you all of it. Well, anyways, about three years ago…"


	3. Heritage

Heritage

Chapter Two

Mystcgrl99

Disclaimer/AN: No, I don't own the rights to Labyrinth, though I do have my own copy of the movie. Deirdre is my own character however, and the story of her heritage is my own new spin on an old tale.

Sarah let go of Deirdre's wrist, and Deirdre settled more comfortably into the cushions. "I don't really know where to start. I suppose I should tell you all of it. Well, anyways, about three years ago…"

"I went to visit my grandmother in Ireland. I get my red hair from her. I was there for my fourteenth birthday. That's when it started. That night my grandmother took me to an old place. There she told me about my heritage. I'm a descendant of Morgaine, the Lady of the Lake."

"Impossible."

Deirdre looked towards Jareth and blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Mordred died before he had a chance to become a father."

"So? No one knows this, but Morgaine had a daughter. Her name was Lenane, and she married Merlin's only son, Bruien. Before closing Avalon to the rest of the world, Morgaine sent her daughter away. Morgaine did leave one way back for her daughter though."

"Can you prove it?"

Exasperated, Deirdre glared at Jareth. Sarah just sat to the side shaking her head. Three stubborn people in one room was a dangerous combination.

"Jareth, you of course know the nature of magical swords that are bound to one family? Excalibur is such a sword. It was bound to the women of my family at its creation, long before Morgaine and Arthur. Arthur was able to wield Excalibur as a sword because he was brother to Morgaine, though he could not use the magic contained there, because he was male. When Morgaine sent Lenane from Avalon, she made Excalibur a key, so that all of her line could return and receive the training there. Since that time the women of my family have guarded The Sword, taking their daughters to Avalon for training in their fourteenth year. My grandmother didn't have a daughter, so she took me. Once the training is finished The Sword is passed on, though the new bearer learns a great deal from simply having The Sword. So you see Sarah, I've been bringing a sword with me to school every day for some time now."

This last comment was said with a sly look at her best friend. Jareth looked thoughtful, while Sarah was thoroughly confused.

"Di, what do you mean you've had Excalibur with you? I know the sword you're wearing isn't magical; I used it at Renfest last month. So, unless it's invisible… how?"

"Weren't you listening Sarah? Deirdre did tell us the has magical powers."

"Oh shut up Jareth! You're a monarch, of course you're used to paying attention to details, while I on the other hand am a teenager who daydreams all the time. Of course I'm not going to catch that!"

"Well perh-"

Jareth was cut off suddenly by the sock that appeared in his mouth. Sarah giggled and started to say something but as she opened her mouth she too found a sock in it.

"Now that I've effectively gotten the two of you to _shut up_, I can continue with my story. To answer your question Sarah, Excalibur can turn into a ring. I wear it at all times. I'll show you."

Deirdre took a ring off her left hand and held it up. It was thin with a design of roses and thorns. Holding it in the palm of her hand, Deirdre spoke.

"Viburnum!"

There was a flash of light, then Jareth and Sarah looked, seeing Deirdre standing with a shining sword. Freeing the sock from his mouth, Jareth gave Deirdre an approving look.

"Well, it seems my history was wrong."

Sarah fainted.


	4. Sleeping in the arms of a What the?

Sleeping in the arms of a… what the?

Chapter Three

Mystcgrl99

Disclaimer applies. I don't own the rights to Labyrinth. Though I do have a nice poster of David Bowie.

When Sarah awoke she found herself in her own bedroom. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was 12:47 P.M. That's when she noticed the pendant. Throwing the covers off, Sarah scooted over to her bedside table. Picking the pendant up, Sarah looked closer. Apparently her dream the night before hadn't been just a dream. Why had Jareth come today? Not knowing why, Sarah slipped the cord over her head, tucking the pendent inside her shirt. A moment later Sarah heard a loud thump outside her door, as well as cursing and triumphant laughter.

Di and Jareth.

Still laughing, the red head burst through the door, allowing Sarah a glimpse of Jareth just starting to get up from his awkward position on the stairs, looking pissed. Before Jareth could do anything more, Deirdre had slammed and locked the door. Sarah decided it would be safer not to ask. Looking at Sarah, Deirdre gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank God you're awake! Besides the fact that I was worried about you, you left me alone with Jareth, and that's not nice!"

Plopping down next to Sarah on the bed, Deirdre gave her friend a big hug. Sarah, deciding to try a safe vein of conversation asked, "How'd we get back here? And what happened?"

Because the pounding on the door was so loud, Deirdre walked to the door and opened it so that Jareth fell through.

"Ha! That makes five times in less than six hours! Go me!"

It was chaos. Deirdre was doing a little victory dance, Sarah was rolling around on the bed and laughing, and Jareth was attempting to gather the little dignity left to him by glaring at Deirdre. Gaining control of her fits of laughter, Sarah sat up and waited for Deirdre to calm down. Noticing that she was the center of attention, Deirdre calmed herself and once again took her place on Sarah's bed.

"Ok Sar, now I can answer your questions. When you fainted I convinced Jareth to bring you back here. I had to forcibly remove him from your room too. Thank God he has qualms about hitting girls."

"I'm beginning to think you're more of a demon than a girl. Why do you enjoy making a fool of me?"

"Tights."

Jareth blinked. "What?"

"You. Wear. Tights. And you don't even have the excuse of working at Ren Fest or being a ballet dancer. You wear them as normal, every day clothes. So if you'll excuse me, your royal tightness. Besides, I feel you deserve it."

"Um… Di? Do you mind telling me what else happened, now that you're done insulting Jareth's clothes?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyways, so after I got Boy Wonder here out of you r room, I took him downstairs and introduced him to Mr. TV. That kept him occupied for about an hour, when I decided to come check on you. About halfway up the stairs he materialized right next to me, so I shoved him. That would be the crash you heard. So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I never felt bad. I just… fainted. I guess everything was just too much. Thank you for taking the sock out of my mouth, by the way."

Smiling brilliantly at her best friend, Deirdre once again gave Sarah a hug. "Welcome"

Glancing over at Jareth, who by this time had managed to seat himself in Sarah's window seat, Sarah started to laugh. Jareth had fallen asleep surrounded by Sarah's stuffed animals.


	5. Reasons to Stay Awake

Reasons to Stay Awake

Chapter Four

Mystcgrl99

A/N: Um… Sorry? I know its been forever, a bit over two years in fact. I have no excuse. Well, I do, but I don't feel like revealing all the hidden secrets of my life to the general public. So I hope you will all accept my sincerest apologies, and enjoy the revival of my devious muse. Oh, and I went to a David Bowie concert last May, and would like to apologize to Mr. Bowie for the slanderous Sock Theory, after the concert, it has been proven incorrect. And now…

Dragging Deirdre forcefully from Jareth's side; she was trying to braid his hair and put in pink ribbons; Sarah took her downstairs in search for a bit of lunch and a quiet word without the blonde menace overhearing. Sitting down at the table after pulling out a bag of chips, Sarah thought about what to tell Di Without realizing it, Di took the decision out of Sarah's hands. "Hey Sar, that pendant is new, where did it come from?"

Looking down on what she had thought was hidden, Sarah sighed. Well, at least now she knew where to start. "Di, in your training at Avalon, did they teach you anything about dreams? Because I could swear that's where it came from. I had the oddest dream last night, about the time when I beat Jareth's Labyrinth. It was in the Escher Room, right after I said the words, but in the dream it didn't end the way it had in life. Jareth offered me my trophy, which was this pendent. He always wore it while I was there. Then I woke up. I just found it on my bedside table when I woke from my little nap."

Taking a handful of chips, Deirdre gently took the pendent from Sarah, and after swallowing a mouthful of food, began mumbling under her breath. After a moment the pendent began to shine with a greenish silver light. All of a sudden Deirdre yelped and dropped the pendent. "Damn!" She says, "That hurt! Well, that does explain a few things. Sarah, I read your diary, that's how I knew about your time in the Underground, but was there something that happened that you forgot to write down? Something that you were afraid of putting in even something as private as that?"

Sarah began to blush, recalling exactly what she had left out, in case her stepmother ever decided to be nosy. The incident in the ballroom came vividly to mind, and she began to recall the details to her best friend. Sitting back, Deirdre whistled, thinking things over. "All right, Sar," she said, "Its time for Magic Basics 101. You know that Jareth is a Fae. Considering his ability to change things like stones and all that as he wishes, it is no surprise that he has an affinity for Earth Magic. That is why the pendent glowed green when I tried my little spell. Normally Water and Earth get along just fine, but your Goblin King is somewhat prickly, so even one with good intentions would get stung a bit. Jareth put a protection spell on the pendent. He gave it to you through your dream. Without someone wishing a baby away, or something of the sort, he has very few ways he can touch this world, much less contact someone here. Dreams are one of these. I'm not sure why he decided to act now, but he must see some reason why you should be protected. I believe that we have a few questions to ask your dear Goblin King."

Drawing breath, Deirdre allowed Sarah a chance to sink in the information. Nibbling on a cookie she had gotten while listening to Deirdre's deluge, Sarah thought for a moment before asking what seemed to her the most obvious question, "Why do you keep referring to him as "My Goblin King"? He is most certainly not mine, and I have a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate the implication either."

Snatching a cookie from Sarah, Deirdre was amazed at how naïve her dear friend could be at times. Giving her the most cheeky smile one can with a cookie stuffed mouth, Deirdre thought about how to best answer this question. Honesty is sometimes the best choice, but only when you get to have fun saying it.

"My dear Sarah, you do realize that his Royal Tightness has been drooling all over you since he arrived this morning? And have you ever thought about how willing you were to ditch classes at the sight of him? I know you probably don't want to hear this, but there is definitely chemistry going on between the two of you. I just want to know what he thinks you need to be protected from? I need to know if I should warn my grandmother at Avalon."

Before the glaring Sarah could protest the thought of something between she and Jareth, they heard a muffled curse from upstairs, before a slightly disheveled looking Jareth appeared at their elbows. Glaring at Deirdre and Sarah alike, Jareth took a cookie and went into the living room to see what was on the wonderful contraption that red-headed demon had introduced him to. Waggling her eyebrows at Sarah in a suggestive manner, Deirdre called out, "Hey Sarah, how was the phone call from Bobby? Is he going to take you to the Spring Dance or not?"

The silence in the other room was suddenly interrupted by a seemingly jealous Jareth, who demanded to know who this Bobby was. Covering her face in her hands, the implications of what Deirdre had just proven to her hit hard, as said red head began to laugh uproariously.


End file.
